delongofandomcom-20200213-history
History of Delongo
Here is a history of Delongo form the 1300s up until 1875. A History 1303- First settlers come to Blix Island. They believed they were in another land. They came here because they were kicked out of Britain. They were put on a boat so that they would fall off the earth (people believed it was flat then). These people ran to as far west as they could, as they very scared of the English. They settled on the island, currently called the Princess Diana Kingdom. There were about 10000 people on 14-17 boats. May 1303- The people land at the place, currently called East Point Mountains, they make their way westward, trying to get as far away from England as possible. June 1303- They settle in Dimin for a month. They have decided that a man named Rupert Hawk would be their new King. When they decide to leave, several hundred decide to stay behind. August 1303- The tribe of King Rupert have reached the west shore, and see the island in the distance. King Rupert says that they will be settling on the island. He sends several dozen men (including boat captains) to go back to East Point Mountain, to send the boat to where they were. About a thousand people decide to leave the tribe, and to settle on the island. They snuk out during the night. These people created the city of Murdoch, along the Claymore Mountains. September 1303- The tribe of King Rupert settle on Rupert Island. The population is forced to remain inside of the city, the other parts of the island were all government controlled. Mainly used for military uses. A very rare species of Man have accompanied the group of this journey, called Knotts. These are extremly large, and strong people, who are all forced to become soldiers, and to breed. From this point onwards, very few conflicts ocurred. November 1303- The people of the tribe of Murdoch, begin creating their "majestic, magical, and beautiful" city along the side of the Claymore Mountains South.They become the largest group of people on "New Land", besides the people of Rupertland. 1338- King Lan of Murdoch dies. His eldest son, Justin, takes over. 1375- King Rupert sends out a large group of 200 Knotts (out of a rapidly growing population of 4000 Knotts) to survey the New Land. They do so, and return with a very extensive map of the entire region in 1379. 1377- King Rupert dies after a long, properous life. His grandson, Elijah takes over his role as King. 1399- King Justin dies after a terrible sickness. His great-grandson Jas, takes over 1408- A new group of people land at what is now known as Nimbus Calc. They come from the extinct village of Nimbus, England. They call their new city Nimbusus (pronounced Nimbus-us). It is believed they had a population of 300 people. 1409- A survey is conducted, and aprox. 60000 people now live on Rupert Island, not including the Knotts, of which there are now 10000. King Elijah is beginning to seriously build up the army of Knotts, out of paranoya of British attacks. 1428- Murdoch now has a population of 20000, and an army of 1000. Rumours begin flying around that Rupertland has a army of 10000, imeadiatly King Jas sends word to begin raising an even larger army.By 1435, the army reaches a size of 10000, while the population is at 30000. 1430- King Elijah sends out a group of Knotts to re-survey the New Land. They find Nimbusus, and an even larger Murdoch. They also find several dozen towns, and an additional hundred villages and communities. In all of these areas, they draw very accurate drawings of the great cities, for future battle reference. -It is at this point that much history is lost over time. Likely lost during the Greatest Blood War of New Land. History picks back up around 1534, below is a list of the current Kings, and populations. April 1813- Lucas MacLennan’s ship arrives from Britain. It was supposed to go to Nova Scotia but they got of track. It was full of people. They settled in what is now Oilman City. August 1813- Ronald Kay Blix’s Ship arrives to what Is now Oilman City. They were supposed to go to Nova Scotia but they also got off track. Blix took over the small Oilman Island and called it his own, he also declared only weeks later that they take the boats over to the big island they saw in the distance. Many people were scared that it was the end of the earth, not an island. But, Ronald Kay Blix manged to convince them to take a chance. Sept 1813- Plans are made to reach the “big island” of which Ronald Kay Blix called Blix Island. He called what is now Oilman island, MacLennan Island, because MacLennan was believed to be first to set foot on this island. Oct 1813- The plans to reach Blix Island are carried out, much too MacLennan's disappointment. On what is believed to be around October 24th, 1813 they arrive on Blix Island. Apx. 100 people stayed on Oilman Island and over 2000 went over to Blix Island. Blix agreed that a small village should be set up on MacLennan Island in case other boats arrive on the island. Once they arrive at Blix Island is completely taken over from the other (currently unknown in Oct 1813) 1000 others. By the end of the month five large ships land in MacLennan Island, and they decide to settle there. About 2000 more people. Only about 200 decide to go to Blix Island via boat. Nov 1813- Blix wanted all 2000 people (now on the edge of 2500) to stay together in one area of the large island. Initially they all agreed. But in Mid-November four leaders couldn’t get along. They decided to settle in the area now known as the city of Mindon in October. But they split up due to fighting. All of them agree to leave Mindon and find more land for their ‘tribes’. The first tribe, Ronald Kay Blix’s of about 1000 people decide to take a boat over to what is now known as South Blix Island. The second tribe of 750 people, lead by Lucas MacLennan decide to go to the North Matewood area. They call themselves Matewood, after a person who died on the journey over to North Matewood. The third tribe of 300 people, lead by Jonathan Sienfield decide to go to what is now known as Sienfield. Although they call themselves the Park Tribe until their leader dies on the journey over to Sienfield. The fourth and final group of 200 people, lead by Joannne and Riland Murphy, decided to settle in what is now known as West New London. They become the capitol city due to their long journey of three months and dedication. Dec 1813- The leaders meet in Sienfield and after hearing where the people of the Murphy tribe decided to settle, name New London their capitol. The city was named by Ronald Kay Blix himself at that meeting. At the meeting they move to call themselves the country of Blix instead of the Blix Empire. They also decide to give the male and female horse that was supposed to be given to Lower Canada, from Blix’s boat to the people of New London. Also a chariot that was made in Sienfield was given to these people. Those two horses still have decedents living today in Delongo. Ronal Kay Blix also opens the very first "Earth's Got Talent" in West New London at the newly constructed Fleur-de-Lilis building. Jan 1814- Ronald Kay Blix took a 3 day horse trip and a 2 hour boat trip over to MacLennan Island which was now called Oilman Town. It had about 2000 people and Blix wanted them all. He managed to convince, over the course of two week about 1000 of them to come with him to Blix. Many people however decided to go to Matewood, Sienfield or even New London. This left Ronald Kay Blix with only 300 people. Feb 1814- Ronald Kay Blix sparks some controversy. He states that we should have less farms and more businesses. And so, many farmers decide to move into North Blix. The mayor of North Blix will be Irele English, a wealthy farmer. Also, people in New London discover Rupertland this month, and it is discussed during the March 1814 meeting in New London. Mar 1814- It is decided to build a New London Governmental House in the center of New London Island at the March 1814 meeting. Also, North Blix, Oilman and Nouvelle Montreal are approved as cities at this meeting. Also several towns are approved including New Port, Mainview, Fillville, Lyland and Dimin. Also, it was found that about 200 people stayed in Mindon. And so, Mindon was hesitantly approved as a Town. Apr 1814- A large celebration occurs because this was the month that MacLennan’s ship arrived in Oilman a year ago. It is also decided that the community of Nimbus Calc become a dump area because the Government is mad at them because they considered becoming a part of Nova Scotia or Newfoundland. Feb 1816- Ocean View is approved as a town and Foxton becomes a city. At this meeting Blix Island is separated into several county. Independence Toll (New London Area), Central County (North, South Blix Area), Tri County (Foxton), Matewood Area (Matewood), and Moore County (Nimbus Calc). There was much controversy over the fact that Matewood’s County was called Matewood Area. Many believed it should be a part of Central County as well. But, MacLennan said he would never be in the same County as Ronald Kay Blix’s city unless he was forced. Jan 1823- The Country of Blix has a population of apr. 200 thousand, according to the census taken in October 1822. Mar 1824- Ronald Kay Blix declares that the Sienfield population should not exist, and they may as well join up with the Blix cities and become East Blix. Sienfield’s leader, Elizabeth Carter was highly offended. She immediately declared to the citizens that an army should be put together for the planned attack on South Blix. Apr 1824- Ronald Kay Blix receives a tip about Carter’s army for Sienfield and goes to King George IV for help. It is declined, because “You have been stealing our people, and for this our country will forever hate you.” May 1824- An army of 1000 men is sent to Sienfield to help to help Carter, because George IV blames MacLennan and Blix for this mess. King George IV also sends note that Britain will not attack the country of Blix because he hopes for a large, but bitter, trading relationship with the country of Blix. June 1824- Ronald Kay Blix begins making plans to attack Sienfield. Meanwhile Matewood, Nimbus Calc and North Blix decide to help Sienfield. All other cities decide to be neutral. June 1824- At the June meeting, two major things are decided. One: All founders of cities will remain in power of their cities until they die, or which to resign/retire, afterwards the country will become a complete democracy. Also the country decides that Ronald Kay Blix and Elizabeth Carter must have a conference in New London privately before a war should break loose. July 1824- Elizabeth and Ronald reluctantly decide to meet at the New London House privately, to discuss the war matter. At the meeting they sign a treaty. Immediately a letter is sent to officials via the brand new Post system put in place two years ago. The letters explain that an army is not needed any longer. Sept 1830- An army is put in place in case of attack from Britain (they have a new leader now) and from America. Feb 1832- A contract is put together to make a trading relationship from Nova Scotia and New Brunswick. This contract will be in effect for the next 100 years. Mar 1832- The New London Governmental House catches fire. Plans are made for new laws regarding Fire Departments. Designs for a new House are made right away. Jan 1833- The Country of Blix now has a population of about 450,000 according to the latest census. Also attacks on Rupertland are planed with the new army, because Rupertland wants to take over New London. Oct 1834- A bill passes the New London House that an army should always be ready all around Rupertland. Aug 1835- New London is attacked. Luckily the complete army is in New London ready for battle. A quarter of the city is in ruins. Sep 1835- It is decided to attack Rupertland. The attack is carried out on Sep 27th, 1835. They succeed after fighting for a week. Blix gains over 200,000 people. The people mainly move to New London. Sep 1836- After a year of people moving from Rupertland to New London, and many people deciding to live just on the other side of London River, New London receives permission to take over the entire New London Island and also a small part of Blix Island, now known as Old East New London. Feb 1837- Ronald Kay Blix, after a trip to New York, decides that every house in the country of Blix should be able to have Electricity. He takes every Representative to New York City for a demonstration of what Electricity can do. He gives a company called Blix Electric, which made electricity for a high-tech neighbourhood in New London, as much money as they need to make a major power plant in Nimbus Calc. The power plant was in East Nimbus Calc, as was destroyed on the January 14th, 2012 Explosion in East Nimbus Calc. That was the big start for Blix Electric. (Blix Electric was named after their founder Robert Blix). Mar 1837- MacLennan suggests that with the electric line being built should be telegram compatibility. It was approved by every member in the house. Apr 1837- When the budget was made for the Government, 1 million dollars was put aside for what they called the Blix Electric Move. Mar 1839- The first city to finish the electricity process was Nimbus Calc, because it was smaller and also had an advantage because wiring was already available because the factories for it were here. Aug 1839- Thanks to MacLennan’s big push the electricity process was completed in Matewood secondly. Sep 1839- Two cities completed the electricity process this month. New London and North Blix. Oct 1839- Oilman’s electricity process begins… they will need to build a bridge first, because the island is too small for a power plant. Also Foxton, Sienfield, Mindon and Blix Hills (now Ferry Hills) now have Electricity. Nov 1839- The Electricity Project begins for Rural Blix. It will start off with towns and then to communities. Many communities already have electricity now because wiring needed to go through their community to get to other cities. Ronald Kay Blix also gets mad at Blix Electric because South Blix doesn’t have Electricity yet. They tell him they hope to have it ready for February 1840. Dec 1839- Blix Electric tells the Federal Government that it could be dangerous to only have one Power Plant for the entire country. So, it has been decided that several more Power Plants will be built. One in New London, Matewood, Oilman (someone decided to sell their land to the Federal Gov. for the plant), Mindon, Sienfield, Blix Hills, North Blix, Foxton, Lyland and two in South Blix. Jan 1840- South Blix receives permission to expand to take over what is now known as West Blix Island, one of the Power Plants will be built here. Also all of the Power Plants begin construction in this month, but all electricity will continue to come from Nimbus Calc until the Power Plants are ready. This will be the first winter that the power lines go through, and there are many Power Outages. The citizens are told not to rely on Electricity for everything. This month alone over 200,000 houses get wired for Electricity. Feb 1840- Blix Electric asks for two more months to get electricity ready. Also the Power Plants open in New London and in Oilman. This causes two days of Power Outages to move over the wiring to the new plants. Mar 1840- All of the other Power Plants except for the ones in South Blix open in a rush this month. Apr 1840- This month 50% of the country of Blix is ready for Electricty. South Blix is still waiting. May 1840- South Blix finally gets Electricity… for 2 hours. The Power Plant stops working, and they will need to wait until June to get electricity. Ronald Kay Blix is furious. However MacLennan is enjoying himself quite nicely. June 1840- South Blix’s first Power Plant opens. The other Power Plant will open on July 1st. July 1840- The other South Blix Power Plant opens this month. Now 75% of the country of Bliux is ready for Electricity. People I communities without electricity must go to a City or Town to sign up for electricity now. Nov 1842- The people of the new acquired land of South Blix are angry at Ronald Kay Blix because he stated that only the Main South Blix Island was important. He could do without the rest, he said. And so West Blix was formed, and was lead by Joseph Long. Dec 1843- West Blix was officially recognized as a city by the New London Governmental House. All were in favor… except Ronald Kay Blix. Feb 1845- After 32 years in Politics Lucas MacLennan still stays strong. He suffers from a mild Heart Attack, and goes on sick leave. The first vote was held in Matewood in March, and Sherman Leewood won the vote. Aug 1846- Lucas MacLennan finally works up the strength to get back to his seat in New London. AT the meeting he suggests that there should be a President of the country of Blix. He surprisingly nominates Ronald Kay Blix to be President. They entire room except for Blix himself agrees. Jan 1848- A bill passes that makes it mandatory for all children over the age of 7 to attend school until at least Grade 10. This causes the creation of hundreds of school across the country. Also, a Department of Education was formed as well, and will be lead by Elizabeth Carter’s well educated friend Jane Youcef. Feb 1852- Ronald Kay Blix decides to create a consulting business he calls Blixium. They have 4 locations. One in South Blix, one in New London, one in Sienfield and one in Matewood. The largest of them is in Matewood. Apr 1852- Ronald Kay Blix’s Business Plan changes to creating great products. The first product they made was an umbrella. It became incredibly popular. They began to make clothing in August, and then they began work on a wide variety of products for homes. This makes Ronald Kay Blix rich, rich, RICH! May 1853- Blixium begins work on a University for South Blix called Blix University. This will allow people who have passed Grade 12 to continue their education into a Post-Secondary Education. It will not be mandatory, but will be great when applying for jobs. June 1853- A bill is passed that there should be at least one hospital in every city. This creates hundreds, if not thousands of jobs for nurses and doctors. Sep 1855- Blix University is opened by Blixium. Joined in the ceremony is Lucas MacLennan, Elizabeth Carter and other city Leaders, as well as the President of the Blix Country Department of Education: Jane Youcef. About 300 students enroll. Classes will not begin however until October. May 1860- Blixium begins work on the first bank in the country of Blix called Scorch Bank. They also acquire Blix Electric. July 1863- Blixium opens the first three Scorch Banks. One in South Blix, one in New London and one in Matewood. The Matewood and New London locations still exist today. However, the South Blix location was destroyed in fire. Oct 1863- Lucas MacLennan and Elizabeth Carter announce that they plan to resign in December 1863. MacLennan has served Blix for over 50 years now. Dec 1863- A large party is held for Lucas MacLennan and Elizabeth Carter in New London for their resignation on December 31st. The party has over 300 attendees. After the party Ronald Kay Blix is killed. Jan 1864- Immediately investigations begin and it is found that Sherman Leewood killed him in an attempt to have a chance to become President. Leewood is sent to a lifetime of Prison in Nimbus Calc. Ronald Kay Blix’s youngest son, about 9 years old famously asks Leewood before he is taken away to Nimbus Calc “Why did you kill my daddy?” This brings almost the entire courthouse to tears except for Leewood. Feb 1864- Matewood, Nimbus Calc, New London, Nouvelle Montreal and Blix are all split on the idea of Leewood so much so that they all split up. We now have an East Blix as well, a Nouvelle Montreal Nord and Sud, a West and East New London and a West and East Nimbus Calc. Mar 1864- A Memorial Service is held in Oilman for Ronald Kay Blix. The service had over 10000 attendees. Another Memorial Service is held in Manchester, UK where Ronald Kay Blix was born. Sep 1867- Sir John A. MacDonald comes to New London and asks if Blix would be interested in Canada. New London declines. Apr 1869- America’s President Ulysses S. Grant comes to New London and asks if Blix would consider joining America. New London declines. But, they understand that because they said no, it is likely that they will attempt to take over Blix by force. The President of Blix, Jonathan Harvey decides to go to Ottawa. But first the Blix Federal Government makes a plan to make it seem as if we are stronger then we are. June 1869- President Harvey goes to Sir John A. MacDonald with Blix’s demands for becoming a part of Canada. Sir John A. MacDonald’s Government approves it all, except they cannot become a Province, they will become a single Municipality, and be a part of Nova Scotia. July 1869- Blix officially becomes the Blix Regional Municipality. Lucas MacLennan and Elizabeth Carter all approved of this merger with Canada. Especially in the predicament. Dec 1870- Lucas MacLennan passes away on December 28th. His funeral was held controversially in London, UK where he was born. Very few were able to attend. Elizabeth Carter did make it to his funeral. Apr 1872- Elizabeth Carter passes away on April 4th. Her funeral was held in Sienfield, but a Memorial Service was held in Wolfsburg, Germany where she was born. Aug 1872- President Jonathan Harvey decides to resign, to take care of his ill wife. Mar 1873- A Election was held, and for the first time there were parties, like in Canada. It included the Liberal Municipal Party of Blix, the Conservative Municipal Party of Blix, the Blix Pirate Party, the Communist Party of Blix, The Blix Block and the Mono Blix Party. The Mono Blix party won the election with President Jacob Iliza to reign as new President of the BRM. Aug 1875- the BRM is divided into ridings for Municipal Elections. (see table below) Category:History Category:Government Category:People Category:Presidents